


Mine

by subviktor (tonysbottom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching, Hair-pulling, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Subspace, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbottom/pseuds/subviktor
Summary: Sometimes, after a long day, Viktor just needs to wipe the blood off his hands and go home to his daddy.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. This is a Mafia AU with dubious morality, but Viktor and Yuuri are in a healthy and loving relationship with each other. This 95% porn with aftercare at the end, and the scene is essentially sexual Daddy kink roleplay. Everyone is of age and consenting. If that's not your thing, don't read. If it is, please enjoy!

It’s only been a day since Viktor saw Yuuri last, but when Viktor gets home that evening he feels the need to see Yuuri aching deep in his bones.

Yuuri had gotten home after Viktor fell asleep the night before, and had gotten up again before Viktor woke. It’s rare that it happens (because Viktor is usually the early riser, and unlike Yuuri, Viktor has absolutely no problem with waking his sleeping fiance up for his attention for a while before he leaves), and Viktor hates when it does. He’d woken up to an empty bed and a day full of meetings with important buyers in front of him. It would be irresponsible for him to skip them, and contrary to the belief of many of his peers, Viktor only seems flighty. He wouldn’t be too inclined to skip out on a day of important business just to spend time with Yuuri.

But he missed his Yuuri all day; his patience was worn thin, and he nearly shot one of their buyers in the foot out of annoyance during his last meeting of the day, because the idiot was trying to give him the run around and get more than Viktor was willing to give. He hadn’t, though. “You don’t want to make a mess in your office over this idiot, cherie,” Chris had murmured in his ear. Viktor had to agree. So, he’d put on his coldest smile and let out all of his frustrations on the sleazy, greedy little man. By the time Viktor dismissed him from his office, he was cowering as he thanked Viktor for half the weapons he was expecting to get at the same price.

Viktor had shot him one last icy smile before he ducked out of the room, told him that if he didn’t get his payment in cash by the next day he’d change his mind about shooting him. Or maybe he’d break all his fingers. He wasn’t sure yet. Chances were that the buyer knew all about the ice prince, the man who would kill you with the coldest smile on his face and not even flinch when the blood spatters on him. He’d wrinkle his nose in disgust and demand to be cleaned up. Sweetly ask the rest of the room if anyone cared to join the fool dead on the floor.

But he’s made it through the day and now he has absolutely nothing keeping him from making his way to the penthouse of the apartment building they co-own, and making a beeline to their bathroom for a thorough shower, before making his way to Yuuri’s office.

He doesn’t bother knocking, but before entering the room, Viktor pauses in the doorway to peer into the room and admire the sight before him. Yuuri is sitting behind his big mahogany desk, his hair slicked back away from his face in that way that Viktor thinks makes him look deliciously dangerous, and the top few buttons of his shirt are undone, giving Viktor a lovely little peek of his collarbones. He’s leaning back in his big, plush chair, scrolling through his laptop with a little furrow between his brows. Viktor wants to smooth it away with his thumb.

“I hope you’re not too busy for me, Katsuki-sama,” Viktor purrs as he leans against the doorframe, letting his presence be known.

Yuuri looks up quickly. The line between his brows softens and Viktor feels his insides soften with it. Yuuri tilts his head slightly to one side, his mouth curving into a soft, secret smile, one that has the slightest edge of embarrassment to it. For some unknown reason, Yuuri always gets a little bit flustered from praise from Viktor.

Viktor loves seeing that expression on his face; he knows that Yuuri doesn’t allow himself to seem soft in front of anyone. Only Viktor gets to see this. It gives him a rush of possessiveness.

every single time. Only Viktor sees Yuuri without the hardened, stoic face he puts on every day before he leaves their bedroom. This is just for Viktor.

“Vitya,” Yuuri chides, “you know I’m not Katsuki-sama to you.” He says it lightly, though. Fondly. He knows Viktor is teasing.

“Oh?” Viktor says with a quirk of his brow. “What are you to me then, hm?”

Yuuri leans forward in his chair, pushes the laptop aside and rests his elbows on the desk, folding his hands together as he looks at Viktor thoughtfully. “Whatever you want me to be, I suppose.”

“Mmm,” Viktor says, pretending to contemplate this. “You’re my Yuuri! My lover, my husband to be, my partner in crime. Literally.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the flimsy joke. Viktor just grins and winks. “I’m happy being all of those things,” Yuuri says.

“Good,” Viktor says. His eyes sparkle, and he flashes Yuuri an impish, suggestive grin. “But I think right now I want you to be my daddy.”

If he wasn’t looking so carefully, if he didn’t know Yuuri’s face like the back of his hand, he might have missed the imperceptible change in Yuuri’s expression; there’s a slight flush that creeps over Yuuri’s cheeks and inhales sharply. Anyone else wouldn’t know it, but Yuuri isn’t so great at hiding his true emotions, and it’s taken him years of effort to be able to do it around clients and buyers and people who need to think he has no weaknesses. There’s a reason they don’t do a whole lot of work together; it turns out that Viktor undermines all the work that went into Yuuri learning how to school his expression into the impassive one he wears all the time. He can’t help but react to Viktor, and he can’t help but let it show on his face.

(Viktor would be lying if he were to say that he doesn’t love having that power over Yuuri, and honestly, he doesn’t feel any shame in admitting it. He imagines anyone would be happy to say that they have that much power over Katsuki Yuuri.)

“Oh?” Yuuri says now, his voice low and purposeful as he easily slips into the role. He knows what game Viktor is playing. He clears his throat, trying to get his composure back. Viktor will have to do something about that. “Then what does that make you?”

“Your baby boy,” Viktor says without hesitation. He fingers at the wrist of his faux fur coat pointedly, the one that Yuuri gave to him. “Who you spoil with your love and affection.”

Yuuri watches him quietly for a moment, fixing him with those deep, warm brown eyes. Viktor is glad that Yuuri is able to turn this off, honestly, and not even just for his own selfish, possessive reasons. No one would be intimidated of Yuuri if they saw him looking at Viktor like this.

“Then come here and let me spoil you,” Yuuri says finally, his voice slipping into that low, commanding cadence that Viktor knows and loves. Viktor shivers slightly and feels himself pushing away from the doorframe and walking across the room, as if he’s being pulled forward just by Yuuri’s voice.

“Yes, daddy,” Viktor says sweetly, happily obedient. Yuuri leans back a bit and opens his arms, and he doesn’t have to say anything for Viktor to know he should slide into Yuuri’s lap.

Sitting straddled across Yuuri’s lap is truly the place he belongs, Viktor thinks as he perches there, his knees on either side of Yuuri’s thighs and Yuuri’s hands falling easily to Viktor’s waist.

“Missed you today, baby,” Yuuri says once Viktor is settled, his eyes full with the earnest truth of it.

Viktor’s heart swells in his chest. “Missed you too, daddy,” Viktor murmurs, leaning in and bumping his nose against Yuuri’s cheek. “I was thinking about you all day.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums, “me too. I couldn’t wake you this morning, you looked too peaceful. But then I missed you all day and I couldn’t stand anyone.”

“You usually can’t stand most people,” Viktor points out.

Yuuri shrugs. “I just can’t be bothered with them,” he explains, and Viktor knows it’s true. “But usually you give me the strength to do it.”

Viktor feels warmth in his chest threaten to bubble up and spill over. Yuuri says this all the time, and he never tires of it. Anyone else would say that Viktor is Yuuri’s weakness. Yuuri has never seen it that way.

Unable to wait any longer, Viktor leans in then to press his lips to Yuuri’s, melting into the kiss that he’s been dying for all day. Yuuri’s hands tighten reflexively on his hips, and only a moment later his own lips are parting slightly, letting Viktor explore with his tongue, letting Viktor in. Viktor makes a delighted, breathy sound against Yuuri’s lips and kisses him deeper.

“Needy,” Yuuri comments quietly between kisses, but Viktor does no more than whine out an agreement and kiss Yuuri more. He purrs when Yuuri’s hands find their way to the curve of his ass and squeeze gently. God, he’s missed Yuuri’s hands on him. How does he ever manage without Yuuri’s hands on him?

They’re only kissing, but their groins are pressed together, and Viktor has been pent up all day so it doesn’t take long of Yuuri kissing him thoroughly and his hands wandering for his cock to start stirring in his pants. It’s all right, though, because when Viktor cants his hips forward, he can feel Yuuri’s own growing hardness beneath him.

Neither of them notices they’re no longer alone in the room until they hear shuffling behind them, and Viktor doesn’t care enough to see who it is, so when Yuuri reluctantly turns his head away to look, Viktor continues pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down Yuuri’s neck.

“Phichit,” Yuuri says.

“Don’t mind me,” Phichit responds, his voice sounding far away. “Chris and I want to unwind a bit. Your liquor cabinet is better than ours.”

“Take the Zyr from the middle shelf,” Viktor mumbles into Yuuri’s skin. “Then you should probably leave, unless you want to watch me ride my daddy’s cock.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Phichit says cheerfully. Bottles clink around for a moment before Phichit makes a pleased sound at finding the right bottle. “You certainly know how to put on a show, Viktor.”

“He likes showing off,” Yuuri all but growls in Viktor’s ear, then squeezes Viktor’s ass in both of his hands. “Don’t you, Vitya?”

“I love showing off for you daddy,” Viktor agrees, preening a little. He’s laying it on thick, he’s not even really in subspace or anything yet. He just knows Phichit can see him, and in his lust fogged mind, he can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind putting on a little show for Phichit right now. Like he said, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Fuck,” Phichit groans, “you two are unfairly hot. Viktor, enjoy my best friends cock, I’m going to drink your expensive vodka and then let your best friend fuck me ‘til I can’t breathe.”

Viktor hardly hears himself when he answers “say hi to Chris for me, darling,” because he’s too busy starting to tear at Yuuri’s shirt, desperate to get more skin on skin contact. Yuuri fumbles between pushing Viktor’s coat off and helping Viktor get his shirt off.

Viktor doesn’t know if Phichit is still in the room when Yuuri gets his hands on his chest and Viktor cries out at Yuuri’s fingers finding his nipples, and honestly, he’s too preoccupied to care.

“Daddy,” Viktor whimpers, purposefully squirming impatiently in Yuuri’s lap as he throws his head back and presents his chest to Yuuri. “Daddy, please fuck me, fuck me right here.”

Yuuri pinches one nipple and lets his other hand slide down to Viktor’s ass, pushing his skirt up so he can get his hand on bare skin.

“Vitya…” Yuuri hisses brokenly, just before his lips close over one of Viktor’s nipples, his tongue flicking out to taste him.

Viktor can’t do much more than cling to Yuuri’s shoulders and let the love of his life take care of him.

Phichit might leave at some point, but Viktor doesn’t notice; he’s much too focused on Yuuri’s hands on him. They don’t do this as often as everyone might think, but they do it enough that it’s not out of the ordinary. Viktor has many fond memories of Yuuri bending him over the table and fucking him so hard and deep that he can justify giving Yuuri puppy-dog eyes to carry him back to their room after (as if Yuuri wouldn’t do that anyways).

They don’t do it enough for the novelty of it to wear off, though. Yuuri kissing Viktor sweetly, pulling his underwear off and throwing it across the room, circling a well lubed finger around his rim with his other hand braced solidly on his hip—none of those things could lose their novelty. It’ll never be anything short of amazing.

“Fuck,” Viktor gasps when Yuuri presses a finger inside. He’s sitting Yuuri’s desk, naked from the waist down, his legs spread on either side of Yuuri’s hips—spread wide open for Yuuri to take him. It’s what he wants, so badly.

“Is that what you needed, котенок?”

Viktor groans. “Don’t you dare,” he whines. “You know what that does to me, Yuuri.” Something about the way Yuuri’s accent softens the syllables of his mother tongue makes something molten and electric run through his veins.

Yuuri catches Viktor’s lips in another kiss. “Yuuri?” he asks, an edge of sternness in his voice.

It doesn’t take even a full second for Viktor to realize what he’d done wrong. “Daddy,” he corrects quickly. “Sorry, daddy.”

With a careful, intent look in his eyes, Yuuri sighs. “It’s okay, Vitya. But you know what I have to do now, right?”

Viktor swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat. He nods quickly. “You have to spank me.”

“Yes, I do,” Yuuri says, his voice level and serious, but gentle at the same time. “It’s the only way I can make sure you remember the rules.”

It’s too soon, Viktor had finally just been starting to get what he wanted, and he whimpers unhappily when Yuuri slips his finger out of his hole. He doesn’t complain, though. He knows that will just earn him more punishment, and sometimes that’s exactly what he wants, but not today. Right now, he just wants Yuuri’s cock filling him up as soon as possible.

“I understand, daddy,” he says instead. He blinks up at Yuuri innocently. If he behaves, Yuuri will fuck him sooner.

“How many do you get for that, darling?”

“Five, daddy.”

“Yes. Lift your legs up for me.”

Without hesitation, Viktor does as he’s told, lifting his legs straight up, giving Yuuri better access to his ass. Yuuri wraps one hand around one of Viktor’s ankles and with the other starts to rub his cheeks gently.

“Count for me,” Yuuri reminds him.

He doesn’t give Viktor a chance to respond before he lands the first blow; it’s not too hard, but the surprise paired with the sting of Yuuri’s hand on his ass makes him gasp.

“O-One,” Viktor says, letting out a long, shuddering breath.

Viktor loves the secret little smile that twitches at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

By the time Yuuri gets through all five, Viktor is twitching and squirming, his breath coming out in fast little bursts and his ass had turned a lovely shade of pink. A part of Yuuri wishes that he’d earned more; there’s something delightful about spanking Viktor until he cries and knowing that he enjoys every delicious minute of it. But at the same time, he’s missed his baby all day long, and he can’t wait to get inside him.

This time, he slides two fingers inside and Viktor nearly arches off the table in pleasure driven astonishment.

“Ahhh,” he moans, clutching at Yuuri’s shoulders. “You make me feel so good, Daddy,” Viktor gasps, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s ear has he speaks.

He loses his breath when Yuuri starts to pick up the speed and pumps his fingers in and out of Viktor, sucks marks into his neck. The desk Viktor is sitting on while Yuuri preps him isn’t comfortable by any means, but it’s a necessary stepping block to riding Yuuri in his chair. Yuuri is never anything less than thorough when it comes to taking care of Viktor.

But Viktor has never been known for his patience. Yuuri has barely filled him with three fingers before Viktor is rutting against his hand with purpose. “Daddy, daddy please, I’m ready, give me your cock, I need it, ah—”

Yuuri presses in deeply at that, making Viktor choke on the rest of his words. “So needy,” Yuuri growls, nipping at Viktor’s earlobe as he fucks Viktor a few more times with his fingers. Viktor, unable to do anything but tremble with need and moan out his pleasure, feels every movement deep in his core.

When Yuuri pulls his fingers out Viktor lets out a wounded sound at the emptiness. He can feel his lube-slick hole gaping open slightly, clenching and unclenching as if its yearning to be filled once again.

Because Yuuri, the kind of man who would kill a man just so he wouldn’t have to listen to him talk, is always utterly kind and gentle with Viktor (unless he asks for otherwise), Viktor isn’t surprised when Yuuri bends down and places a lingering kiss to his tender and sensitized hole.

“You’re being such a good boy, Vitya.”

Despite preening at the praise, Viktor makes another sound of displeasure when Yuuri steps back a bit, his hands immediately going for his belt, unbuckling it with unhurried hands. He takes his time to reach for the lube to slick up his already hard cock.

Yuuri a patient person, much more patient than he is himself, Viktor knows, but he also knows that right now it’s a complete front to make Viktor even more desperate. Yuuri is just as wrecked as Viktor is—his cheeks are flushed, his bottom lip reddened from biting down on it, his breath shuddering even as he tries to regulate each inhale and exhale. He really isn’t good at hiding it from Viktor, and normally he doesn’t bother. Unless he wants Viktor to beg.

Which, Viktor is more than happy to do.

He drops one hand behind him and braces it on the desk, spreading his legs just a little bit wider and arching his back, his cock on full display where it lays against his belly. He reaches down with his other hand, grazing teasingly over his inner thighs. Slowly, he draws his hand up the inside of his thighs, keeping his eyes firmly on Yuuri’s wide eyes as he makes his way to his hole.

Yuuri prepped him beautifully. When he circles his fingers around the rim, he feels just how slick and open he is. He’s so ready for Yuuri’s cock. And if Yuuri wants him to beg then, well, Viktor never hesitates to give Yuuri what he wants. Use me for your pleasure, Viktor always tells him, and Yuuri does, with hesitance and reverence. That’s the exact reason Viktor gives himself so easily to Yuuri—he knows that part of asking to be used for Yuuri’s pleasure is to ask what he wants himself. It makes Viktor’s heart warm over with happiness every time he remembers that Yuuri’s pleasure comes from making Viktor feel good. Viktor likes begging, and Yuuri knows it.

That’s why he is absolutely shameless in using his fingers to spread himself, feeling his hole gape open for Yuuri’s hungry gaze.

“Daddy,” he breathes, dipping one finger inside and moaning lewdly. “Daddy please, I need your cock inside me so bad, I’ve been thinking about it all day, I need you so much, I—”

Viktor doesn’t get a chance to finish because Yuuri rushes forward with a broken sound in his throat and covers Viktor’s mouth in a feverish kiss. He loops his arms around Viktor’s waist to hold him steady as he pulls him forward, sitting back in his chair all in one motion. Viktor happily allows himself to be somewhat manhandled until he’s got his knees braced on either side of Yuuri’s hips, his ass poised over Yuuri’s cock, arms looped around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri pushes up Viktor’s shirt and tweaks one nipple hard enough to make Viktor jerk and cry out.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Yuuri says, leaning in to kiss him again, “you can take what you need, baby.”

God, Viktor has _been_ ready for this.

With permission granted, he reaches down with one hand and wraps his hand around the girth of Yuuri’s cock to guide it to where he is waiting. When he shifts and the head presses against his opening he lets out a relieved sigh. This is what he’s been needing.

Yuuri holds his hips securely as Viktor sinks down onto his cock, feeling every glorious inch fill him up perfectly. “Your cock feels… so good inside me… please…”

Groaning, Yuuri tightens his grip as Viktor bottoms out. “You’re so beautiful, Vitya,” he says, his voice broken and reverent.

Viktor loves the expression Yuuri gets on his face when he lifts himself up almost until the tip of Yuuri’s cock teases his rim and drops back down, taking him all the way inside—wide eyed, pink cheeked, his lips parted slightly as he stares at Viktor like he’s the most perfect thing in the entire world.

He can’t help himself; Viktor moans with no reservation, throwing his head back as he rides his daddy’s cock like it’s the one thing he was made to do. Yuuri looking at him like that makes him feel on top of the world. Yuuri Katsuki owns the city, holds it in his fist with unquestionable power that he worked so hard for, but Viktor Nikiforov owns Yuuri. He only looks at Viktor like this, he only gives Viktor his attention, only comes home to fuck Viktor.

“You’re my daddy,” Viktor says, his voice shaky and accented by the sound of his ass slapping against Yuuri’s thighs as he rides him. Yuuri’s cock reaches so deep inside of him, fills him up so completely. “Mine,” he whimpers.

That’s all it takes for Yuuri to grab Viktor around the waist once again and lift him, making Viktor squeak in surprise as he lays Viktor out on the desk once again, Yuuri’s cock never slipping out of him. Viktor finds himself on his back, Yuuri’s mouth on his own as Yuuri gives him no reprieve before beginning to fuck into him wildly.

“I’m yours,” Yuuri growls against Viktor’s mouth. “I’m all yours, Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor wails as Yuuri fucks him particularly deep, the angle pushing the tip of Yuuri’s cock against his prostate, sending sparks through his veins. “Daddy, you’re mine, you’re mine, I’m yours, please—”

“Yes,” Yuuri hisses. “Mine, you’re mine, love you so much. I’ll… I’ll take care of you.”

Viktor is lost in pleasure by this point, simply laying there while Yuuri fucks into him, filling him up exactly what he wanted.

“I’d do anything for you,” Yuuri growls hoarsely, his words broken between moans. “Give you anything you want. Protect… protect you. Fuck. K-kill anyone for you.”

Viktor feels those words in his bones. He would too, they’d kill for each other—they have killed for each other, would do it again in a heartbeat. They keep each other safe. Give each other what they need.

“M-Me too,” Viktor manages to say through the ecstasy cloaking his mind. “Kill anyone who—who tries to take my daddy away.”

They both know there are many people who would love to do just that. Viktor won’t let that happen, and he knows that Yuuri wouldn’t either.  

Yuuri bends down to press one more searing kiss to Viktor’s mouth before standing up straight and hooking his arms underneath Viktor’s knees. A shiver runs up Viktor’s spine at the new position.

The first thrust strikes Viktor right in his core, draws a sound out of him that probably could be heard several floors down. He doesn’t care—let them hear how good Yuuri is to him. This position allows Yuuri to fuck him even deeper, strike that ball of heat inside of him, spreading warmth through his whole body. He can feel the heat unfurling in his groin, release just around the corner, but he’s not quite ready yet.

“Daddy, please, fuck me, fuck me,” he cries out, locking his ankles at the small of Yuuri’s back as if to urge him to fuck him even harder. “Need your come, please daddy, fill my tight hole with your come, please.”

Yuuri isn’t holding back—fucking into him deep and rough, the desk rattling against the floorboards, his forehead damp with sweat. “Touch yourself for me baby, we can come together, okay? You want to come with daddy, right?”

Viktor nearly sobs when, nodding frantically as he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with Yuuri’s thrusts. “Wanna come with you daddy, please.”

“Come when you’re ready, котенок. I’m there with you.”

It only takes Viktor a few more strokes and a few more thrusts into his tender hole for him to be overcome, his release finding him as he arches up off the desk, his toes curling with the forces of it. He strokes himself through it, whimpering and gasping as Yuuri brings himself there too with a pained, desperate sound tearing from his throat. He fills Viktor, and Viktor feels complete.

Yuuri collapses on him, panting just as much as Viktor is, and presses his face into Viktor’s neck, pressing feverish kisses all over his neck. In post orgasmic bliss, Viktor feels like he’s floating, held down to earth only by the weight of Yuuri’s body on him.

“Show’s over, Phichit,” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s neck. Viktor doesn’t make the connection for a few long seconds. “Go find Chris.”

“Gladly,” Phichit chirps. “I’m taking this bottle with me.”

“Go ahead,” Yuuri sighs.

Viktor giggles, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder. “Bye, Phichit!”

“Bye, Vitya,” Phichit calls out cheerily as he walks to the door, “you’re an absolute delight.”

“I know,” Viktor mumbles, too quiet for Phichit to hear, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Yuuri right now.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles, “got distracted. I didn’t notice he was still here.”

Viktor laughs softly, squirming on Yuuri’s softening cock. “I couldn’t care less.” Viktor hums like a happy cat, turning his head to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. “He knows you’re mine now.”

“There was never any doubt before, Vitya.”

“I like to remind people, daddy,” Viktor says fervently.

A pause, Yuuri breathing deeply on top of him. “Me too,” he says, finally.

Viktor preens inwardly at that. He knew that, but it’s lovely to hear.

He noses at Yuuri’s cheek. “Take me to bed, daddy? ‘M sleepy.” He feels warm and floaty, just like he always does after a good fuck like this with Yuuri. The best part of playing like this together is that Yuuri dotes on him even more than usual.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Yuuri says. He lifts his head a bit, looks at Viktor with those soft brown eyes Viktor loves with his entire heart, and presses a damp kiss to his lips. “But first, I need to clean you up.”

Viktor pouts at the loss when Yuuri moves away, slipping out of him with a wet sound, leaving him feeling gaping open and empty.

His breath catches in his throat when Yuuri starts kissing down his chest, down his tummy, presses a kiss to the tip of his spent cock, then… moves lower.

Viktor doesn’t have a chance to react before Yuuri’s head his between his legs, breath playing over his tender, fucked open hole. “Fuck,” he whimpers, realizing what Yuuri has planned.

“Can you push it out for me baby?” Yuuri rubs a comforting hand over Viktor’s tummy, presses a soft kiss just beside his hole.

“Yes, daddy,” he whimpers. Of course he can. He can do anything for Yuuri. He bears down until he feels Yuuri’s come spilling out of his hole, hot and slick as it pours out of him. Viktor loves the feeling of it, loves being so full of Yuuri that he’s overflowing. Yuuri knows this. He also knows how much Viktor loves Yuuri’s tongue dipping inside of him, tasting himself on Viktor. It’s so intimate Viktor can hardly stand it.

“Good boy,” Yuuri all but croons, and then his tongue is circling around his sensitive rim, catching the wetness in his mouth. Viktor shudders and his cock twitches in interest, but he’s too spent and out of it now for it to do much other than help him slip even deeper into Yuuri’s grasp.

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until Yuuri pulls away, presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh and stands up. “Let me guess,” he asks, amusement apparent in his voice, “I’m carrying you to our room?”

Viktor creaks one eye open and can’t help a blissed-out smile spreading across his face. “Yes please, daddy.”

The smile widens when he hears Yuuri let out a soft chuckle. The fond amusement in the sound warms Viktor through and through.

His heart feels full to bursting when Yuuri wraps him up in a blanket and scoops him up in his arms bridal style. He giggles when Yuuri groans and pretends to stumble under his weight before carrying him towards the door. “What have you been eating, Vitya?”

Viktor reaches one hand out of his blanket cocoon and flicks Yuuri’s cheek in protest. “Don’t be mean, daddy.”

Yuuri pauses where they are in the hallway and leans down to kiss Viktor’s forehead. “It’s okay, Vitya. This is why I work out, after all.”

Still teasing, apparently. Viktor laughs quietly again; he doesn’t mind.

He also doesn’t mind when Yuuri draws him a hot bath and gets in with him. He doesn’t mind the comfortable silence between them as they wash each other carefully, Yuuri taking extra care to massage Viktor all over with soap and soothing oils. He definitely doesn’t mind when Yuuri pulls him out of the bath and towels him off, drying his hair and body thoroughly before helping him step into his silk pyjamas. Viktor takes all of this gratefully, letting Yuuri touch him gently and guide him with a quiet patience. He lives for these quiet, intimate moments.

“Comfortable?” Yuuri asks later, when they’re curled up under the covers together, their bodies tangled together and sharing warmth.

“Mmm. Yes,” Viktor mumbles sleepily. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Still daddy, am I?” Yuuri asks. His hand drifts under Viktor’s shirt and starts stroking gently up and down his back.

“Mmm,” Viktor hums as an affirmative.

“Okay, baby,” Yuuri whispers, punctuating his words with a kiss on Viktor’s temple. “Whatever you want.”

Viktor just huddles closer, burrowing gratefully into the warmth and safety of Yuuri’s arms.

In the morning they’ll have to come back to themselves, slip on the solid steel of their unbreakable personas. No one can know that this is how the ice prince and devastating Eros, kings of crime with the city under their thumb, like to unwind. No one can see these moments of softness between them. But for now, Viktor can lean back in Yuuri’s arms and let his warmth seep into his bones.

If only everyone knew that this was what gave them both the strength to be the men they knew Viktor and Yuuri to be.


End file.
